


Happy Birthday

by Apriscottie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Cock Bondage, Consensual Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriscottie/pseuds/Apriscottie
Summary: Ignis and Prompto prepare a very special birthday gift for their Gladio.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I have a fully developed roleplay AU of ABO chocobros and we decided gladio liked to take advantage of his subs' kinks. Since Ig and Prom were both my characters, I decided to just write it out.

If he could relax, Prompto would have been curled up a long time ago, gasping and out of breath. As it stood, he was certainly desperate for relief, but none looked to be coming anytime soon. For that matter, neither did he.

 

His body was slick with sweat and his breath came in short heaving gasps. He was done up in a rig over the master bed, kneeling on some piled pillows, body stretched up towards the ceiling, suspended by a collar that placed pressure in all the right spots. But if he let himself relax, it would really start to restrict his breathing. His arms were bound together behind his back, exposing the stretch of his abdomen and chest to the camera Ignis stood behind.

 

Specs smirked and picked the camera off it's tripod, slowly moving closer to prompto. “Smile for your Alpha now, Prompto. He'll be watching this show for a long time.” 

 

Prompto gave a strangled moan, shifting in his bonds and Ignis brought the camera down to show off the sight between his legs. Prompto’s cock stood at perfect attention, pulsing with arousal and need. But not a single drop leaked from the tip at all for a ring was fitted tight around it and the low hum of its vibration could ever so slightly be made out. He writhed and whimpered, gasping and moaning.

 

“You look so desperate, Prompto. So needy. What is it you need exactly?” Iggy was teasing him, trying to get a reaction out of him, trying to get him to beg.

 

“Mm… Gladio… ah- Gladio, please. I-I need you. I need- fuck, I need your cock, Gladio. I need you to knot me…. Please.” His breath was labored and every pause was a gasp for more air. 

 

“I can't imagine this collar is near enough for you either. Hm? What do you say?” Ignis focused the camera on Prompto’s neck where the rough edges of the leather collar had rubbed the skin red. It was most definitely not a proper substitute.

 

Prompto only whimpered in response, hips swaying. “Please, Gladio. I- I need you so much… ah-"

 

Ignis had given a gentle tug on the rope holding the collar to the ceiling. 

 

“Please… I'll do anything for you, Gladio. Mmm…”

 

Ignis chuckled, seemingly satisfied with the show Prompto was putting on. “Are you ready then, Prompto? Ready to come for your Alpha?”

 

Prompto whimpered and gave a weak attempt at a nod in the rig. “Please… it's- so much… nngh…”

 

“Oh, very well then.” There was an amused, almost musical lilt to his voice and he set the camera back down on the tripod before going to release the ring from around Prompto’s cock.

 

Instantly, the Beta cried out and gasped as cum shot from its tip. He shuddered and moaned and whimpered, chest heaving as suddenly what felt like a massive weight lifted from his crotch and he could relieve the pressure on his throat. He squirmed and mewled.

 

“That's it. You did so well for your Alpha. He'll really enjoy his birthday present.” Ig shut off the camera and went over to help untie Prompto, pulling him close and massaging the back of his neck. “How do you feel.”

 

“Mm…”

 

“How about a hot bath and some tea, hm?”

 

“Make it cocoa…”

 

Ignis smiled. “Cocoa it is.”


End file.
